To achieve high efficiency of solar energy to electric power conversion, some current designs for the electronic portion of photovoltaic (PV) solar module uses non-silicon based semiconductors such as GaAs die on a Ge substrate. Other semiconductors such as CIGS or InP can also be used. These compound semiconductors are generally more efficient than their silicon based counterparts. Due to the higher efficiency, such PV cells can be made small. For even greatert efficiency, concentrator lenses, or optical rods, are used to concentrate incident sunlight on a large surface area onto to a small PV die. A concentrator type PV assembly can include mirrors are used to concentrate the incident solar light on the semiconductor device. Because of the high concentration solar energy, the module operates in a high-temperature environment. The temperature can be further exacerbated by the energy losses in conversion processes which result in additional heat generation. One solution uses BeO (Beryllium Oxide) to mount the substrate because of its high thermal conductivity. The thermal conductivity of the BeO allows heat in the semiconductor device to be thermally coupled, and then transport it to an external heat sink. However, BeO has a high cost and is toxic. Furthermore, BeO is an electrical insulator, and therefore metal traces, usually copper, are also formed on a BeO substrate using common Printed Circuit Board (PCB) techniques. Another element in the microelectronic assembly of the receiver is the need for tight tolerance and alignment of the optics to the semiconductor and substrate do the very high concentration of heat. The equipment and tooling necessary to accurately place concentrators is costly and requires dedicated operators, technicians and resources.
What is needed are devices and methods for minimizing the energy losses through the interconnect and for transferring heat from the electronic module to the ambient environment which can include the transfer of heat through the substrate to a heatsink and on to the environment. Further, what is needed is a solution with that does not include toxic material in the solution and yet has a good thermal conductivity. Further, what is needed is a cost effective method for assembling PV assemblies capable of accurate tolerances.